disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Monogram
Major Francis Monogram (or Major Monogram as he prefers to be known due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is a character on Phineas and Ferb. He is Perry's commanding officer, and gives him his mission in each episode. Helping him transmit the message is his intern, Carl . Biography When Francis Monogram was five years old, he wanted a pony for Christmas. He was, however, not given this wish. This caused Major Monogram to have a grudge against Santa Claus, which carries all through his life. At a young age, he was forced to attend a place known only as "The Academy", which traumatized him. He was forced to go there by a person he assumed to be his father, but on the day he was told he was going to the academy, he told him he was not. He still, obliviously, thought of him as his "daddy", probably a stepfather. Major Monogram currently holds the title of major and head of his branch of The O.W.C.A., a secret, all-animal organization. He transmits messages to Perry the Platypus, as Carl, his scrawny, redheaded intern, films and transmits it. An interesting quirk he now has is that he almost never wears pants as he briefs Perry the Platypus, though he does when he is on the field. This appears to be because of the importance of professionalism. When he transmits messages to Agent P, he is wearing a wig. He is bald, and his mustache is also a fake.Recently, his old age has been getting to him. A great example can be the simple fact of his back going out, causing him to be unable to do his work for the day. This caused his intern, Carl, to do it for him. Background Information *He eats blood sausage. ("Are You My Mummy?") *He enjoys "taco night" enough to justify going home early. ("Got Game?") *He once took a trip to Las Vegas. ("Don't Even Blink") *He wears a wig. ("Unfair Science Fair" and "Perry Lays an Egg") *He is shown frozen in "It's About Time!". It is never explained why he was frozen in that episode, but it is possible Dr. Doofenshmirtz had done it, because in that episode he made a "Freeze-inator ray". How he was un-frozen was not shown. *He mentions having a slide-waxing guy ("Raging Bully" and "Got Game?"). *He mentions having a cousin, who is married. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") *His first name Francis was revealed in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is Major Monogram's largest role alongside Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *He has a series of fake mustaches. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *He called Agent P "Perry" only twice ("Toy to the World" and "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *He is shown without his pants. ("Run Away Runway" and "Ready for the Bettys"). *He has sent Carl on three missions. They were in ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" and "Undercover Carl"). *He has, so far, sang in six songs: And the Animals Go, Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song, The Twelve Days of Christmas, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Perry Saves Christmas and My Whole World is the Screen *He made a cameo in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" and "Wizard of Odd". *"Undercover Carl" is the first episode that Major Monogram fully interacts with Phineas and Ferb, as their meeting in "Ready for the Bettys" is very brief. *The first episode in which Monogram interacts with Buford, Baljeet and Jeremy is "Wizard of Odd". *"Hail Doofania!", "What Do It Do?" and "Canderemy" are the only episodes where Major Monogram does not interact with Perry. *He has an Agency Sauna, which must be used at least three times a month ("She's the Mayor"). *The only episodes he does not appear in were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (which focused on Isabella, The Fireside Girls and Pinky instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry), "Nerds of a Feather" (where he does not appear as himself, instead he plays Rick, a robot), and Canderemy (Perry already went to see Heinz).. *He is 35% metal, including gold teeth and a copper spleen. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *He likes the Dr. Coconut song. (Said on the Take Over with Ernie D. on Radio Disney). *Apparently, Monogram has a side to himself that wants to sing, which he tries to keep under wraps. ("Split Personality", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Songs he has sung *And the Animals Go *Perry Saves Christmas *The Twelve Days of Christmas *We Wish You A Merry Christmas External links * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Francis Monogram Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters